Mi Locura
by Ritak
Summary: A Becky se le ve tan felíz cuándo se trata de Dean Ambrose, pero, ¿Por qué? Definitivamente esta sintiendo algo por él. ¿Como está lidiando con esos pensamientos? De momento es todo lo que puede hacer, pensar en él, no podrá demostrar nada más, solo lo que su mirada delate. (Mini pensamientos)
1. Capítulo 1

Por fin es el Draft, escogieron a Dean Ambrose para SmackDown, sin duda representara bien la marca, me pregunto si estaremos en el mismo equipo.

¡Si! O tal vez debería de decir... ¡YES! ¡YES! ¡YES! ¡También soy parte de SmackDown!

Al final del día me entere de que también Renee se quedara en la marca azul, no es que tenga algo en contra de ella pero, vamos.. ¡Estoy sintiendo algo por su novio! SU novio..

O tal vez solo es hambre.


	2. Capítulo 2

Es Battleground, yo.. perdí ante Natalya, creo que no importa, solo espero que a "él" le vaya mejor.

En Backstage la mayoría del roster de SD estamos viendo la lucha estelar, la triple amenaza por el Wwe World Heavyweight Championship, yo estoy frente a la pantalla, junto a John Cena.

Díos mío, que tensión.

¡Ganó! Él.. él ganó, si! si! Bien hecho quer... Dean..

Oh, parece que vamos a salir al ring a felicitarlo, que nervios, antes.. me quitaré la playera de "The Club"

Voy camino al ring, aplaudiendo con nerviosismo, simplemente no puedo dejar de verlo, entro al ring, no sé que hacer ¿lo abrazo? No, ¿lo beso? Quisiera, ¿choco puños? Creo que podría.

Simplemente sigo aplaudiendo y contemplando su figura, debo decir que.. ahora mismo tengo una muy buena vista.

¿¡Porqué uno de los Usos estaba oliendo mi pelo!?


	3. Capítulo 3

En poco empezará SmackDown, la mayoría del roster estamos en el ring, tras la cuerdas.

Ha empezado, Shane y Daniel vienen por la rampa, estoy segura de que están hablando de algo importante pero.. no logro poner atención.

Lo han presentado.. ha nuestro, mi.. querido campeón.. basta Rebecca, no es tuyo.

Simplemente lo puedo dejar de mirarlo, sé que mirarlo así me puede delatar y traer problemas con Renee.. pero no me importa, para que yo dejara de verlo, tendrán que sacarme los ojos.

Pff, lastima que siento qué soy invisible para él.

Por fin le gane a Natalya, viene Renee.. ups, mis ganas de querer arrebatarle el micrófono y algo más.

¿Que carajos con lo de Eva Marie?


	4. Capítulo 4

Noche de SummerSlam, estoy nerviosa pero a las vez emocionada, aunque sepa ya el resultado que tendra mi combate.

Me siento mal por Sasha, tener que perder su campeonato por una lesión luego de haberlo tenido poco tiempo, espero se recupere pronto ❤

Ahora sigue su lucha.. la del chico de hermosos hoyuelos, de hermosos ojos, hermosa sonrisa, de cuerpo perfecto..  
Ok, tal vez exagero un poco.. meh, ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Él es perfecto!

¡Ha Ganado! Me siento tan orgullosa de él, lastima que no se lo pueda decir...  
Si tan solo me atreviera a aunque sea.. saludarlo.

Es hora de mi lucha, haciendo equipo con Carmella y Naomi.

Y como estaba planeado... perdimos.

Una derrota más, una victoria menos, ni modo.

Eso no me quita que este feliz por la victoria de.. ❤Dean❤ ¡AH! Y claro.. de mi buen amigo Fergal más conocido como Finn Balor.

Me sorprende la creatividad de los creativos... LOL.


	5. Capítulo 5 ESPECIAL Chat con Sasha

**~ Becky 😁**

¿Que paso? 

**Hola 😊**

Linda.. son las 2 de la madrugada 😕 

**Tuve una pesadilla 😢**

¿Que fue? D: 

**¡No quiero recordarla! 😭**

Bueno, bueno 

Tranquila D: 

**Cuéntame algo 😮**

¿Algo como que? 

**Mmm.. ¿Que tal las cosas en SmackDown? 🙊**

Asdasdsasda 😳 

**¿Que? 😲**

Quería hablarte de esto antes pero.. 

Con la separación de marcas y que te fuiste de Luna de Miel, ya no pude contarte 😶 

**¡Ay! No me asustes**

**¿Que paso o que? 😯**

Me eyfksod 

**¿Te que?**

Me gusta.. uwu 

**Rebecca 😒**

¡Me gusta Jonathan! 😍😳🙊 

**¡OMG!**

**Espera**

**¿Cuál Jonathan?**

Dean... 

😏😏😏😏 

uwu 

**Eso es algo bueno :3**

**Por lo menos a el no le gustan los legos 😂**

Mercedes r.r 

**Bueno ya xD**

Además... 

No es algo bueno 😔 

**¿Porqué no?**

Recuerda, él tiene a Renee 💔 

**Oh.. cierto**

😢 

**Meh, no estarán juntos para siempre**

**Sé que tendrás una oportunidad con él**

**No pierdas las esperanzas 😄**

¿Enserio lo crees? 😕 

**¡Claro! Ya veras que así será**

**¡Y de mi te acordaras! 😈**

Eres la mejor 💙😂 

**Lo sé 💅😚**

**Aparte soy The Boss 😎**

Ay si, ay si 😋 

**Déjame 😝**

Jajaja 

¡Ha dormir! 

**Sii :3 soñaré con su boda**

Mercedes 😶 pls 

**Shh.. nada :3**

**Descansa 😚**

Asddsasds ❤ 

Que descanses 😽 


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Dios! Sé que esto esta mal pero.. ¡Estoy muriendo de risa viendo a Allen entre las cuerdas!  
Mi pobre amigo..

Simplemente no puedo evitarlo, menos con las acciones del bello campeón.

Poco tiempo después lo veo pasar frente a mi, hacía su camerino, quiero suponer.

Me quedé hipnotizada con su figura, ¿ya cuántas veces me habrá pasado esto?.

Me arme de valor pero no Balor, va, chiste malo... Ejem.. y me dispuse a caminar a su lado, para tratar de hablarle.

Vamos Rebecca, ¡Es ahora o nunca!

¡Hey! Buena esa - dije sonriendo

Él hizo reverencia tipo "Gracias teatro" y río.

Yo reí ante su acto, Dios, este tipo es tan perfecto.

Gracias, gracias bella dama, hasta la próxima - dijo entrando a su camerino

Dije adiós moviendo mi mano de un lado a otro, no me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos cerca, espera... ¿Me dijo bella? ¡Madre mía Vince! No pude evitar dar saltitos

Por favor, Becky comportarte..

Cuenta la leyenda que para este momento Allen sigue entre las cuerdas.


	7. Capítulo 7 ESPECIAL Oportunidad

Es lo único que pido, una oportunidad para demostrarles todo lo que puedo hacer.

¿Saben cuanto he estado esperando para estar en la cima?  
Desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuándo descubrí un nuevo estilo de vida.

Aquel que me hace sentir que lo puedo todo, desde que sentía que era una don nadie hasta ahora, que tengo un sin número de fanáticos esperando lo mismo que yo: El campeonato en mis manos.

Sé que las demás chicas también son talentosas, pero.. esta vez me toca ser egoísta, no sé el pasado de cada una, no sé cuánto tiempo han esperado para estar en la cima, yo, solo sé que.. ¡Ese campeonato tiene que ser mío!

¿Quién se imaginaria que al intentar escapar de drogas y más sustancias dañinas, encontraría un sueño?

Un sueño que se volvió realidad, esa lucha en Wrestlemania 32 ¿Cómo olvidarla? Fue realmente grandiosa, aunque.. esperaba que tuviera otro resultado..

¿Acaso es mucho pedir dejar de ser la pobre Becky a la cuál traicionan en cada "nueva amistad"?

¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena?

¿Acaso no lo merezco?

¿Acaso tengo que acostarme con alguien para conseguirlo? ¡Y si es así espero tenga que ser con Dean!

Bien, me fui por la ramas otra vez, pero venga ¿Quién no quisiera hacerlo? ... lo de ganar el campeonato 7w7

Ejem.. sólo espero.. salir victoriosa éste domingo.

Si Dean pudiera leer la mente, ya hubiera huido de mi.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios :D**


	8. Capítulo 8

Parece que alguien escuchó mis plegarias.. yo, yo.. lo logre..

Tanto luche por esto, tanto esperando por este momento.. por fin ese sueño se hizo realidad ¡SOY CAMPEONA!  
Haciendo historia.. la primera campeona femenina de SmackDown..

Adivinen quien festejara sola comiendo helado solo por que su crush tiene a una rana... ¡Esta Nena!

Veo a Allen acercándose a mi, me felicita dándome un gran abrazo.

Estoy tan, tan, tan, pero tan felíz..  
Aunque lo sería aun más si Dean dejará a Renee.. pero bueno, oh, hablando de él.. tal vez debería de desearle suerte.

Antes de poder encontrarlo me detuvieron para que fuera a una pequeñísima sesión de fotos.

Ah, solo fueron dos, ¡Ahora si! Vamoh a buscarlo, busque un poco, la última lucha de la noche esta por empezar.. rayos.

Veo a Allen, bueno, supongo que también esta bien desearle suerte.

¡Allen! - grito para llamar su atención

¿Pasa algo? Campeona - sonrió

"Campeona" suena tan bien.. - sólo quería desearte suerte -

El rió - no la necesitaré -

¿Porqué? Acaso.. - hice una pausa - ¿El resultado estará a tu favor..?

Así es.. -

Oh.. - con mayor razón debería de encontrarlo, debe de estar pasándolo mal..

Me despedí de Allen para seguir buscando a Jonathan, sin resultado, la lucha empezó.

Y así fue, terminó con AJ siendo nuevo campeón, entró y lo felicite, vi a Dean, cabizbajo.. me destrozó verlo así.

Se alejó de todos, lo seguí a unas escaleras, dónde se sentó y bajó la mirada.

Jonathan.. - volteó a verme

¿Hm? - se levantó de inmediato - Rebecca.. felicidades

Se sabe que él realmente es alguien un poco cerrado socialmente hablando - Gra-gracias - me acerqué a él

El se limitaba a evitar mi mirada

Lo lamento.. - fije la mirada en mi campeonato - merecías tener más tiempo ese campeonato..

Tal vez.. - dijo con un hilo de voz - en verdad no importa..

¿Qué..? ¿Como puede decir eso? - ¿!Como que no importa!? ¡Tú lo mereces! ¡Allen podrá ser fenomenal, si, nadie lo niega! Pero.. - subía el tono de mi voz cada vez más - ¡TÚ ERES ASOMBROSO!

Él tragó saliva y rasco su nuca, me di cuenta de lo que dije.. ¡Dios mio! ¡Tragame tierra! ¿Y si salgo corriendo? No, no soy taaaan.. cobarde, yo..

Ammh.. bueno, solo digo haha - maldita risa nerviosa - esto.. creo que iré por helado.. ¡Adiós! - salí corriendo

Aammm... ¿Bye? - lo escuche decir eso

Al final del día si la pase comiendo helado.. y arrepindiendome de todo lo que le dije, que oso wey.

* * *

 **Asdfghjkl.. ¡Mi beba es campeona! :'D**

 **Vamoh a celebrar (?**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios x3**

 **Respondiendo a la personita que me pidió dos caps por día: No me incomodas, para nada, al contrario, eso realmente quiere decir que si te gusta este fic y eso me alegra mucho :D de verdad, pero lastimosamente no puedo :c tengo otros fic's que actualizar y otros por escribir :c sino, si lo haría con mucishimo gusto ;-;**


	9. Capítulo 9

Trate de evitar todo el día a Dean, después de lo del domingo ¿Con que cara iba a verlo? Dios, que vergüenza.

Allen me saludó, luego vi como se dirigía al ring, eso significa que Dean...

Me escondí para poder verlo, parezco acosadora..

Para mi sorpresa pasó John Cena, suspire de alivio y salí de mi escondite, empecé a ver el show desde un monitor cerca de donde estaba

Poco después el castaño de hermosos hoyuelos pasó por mi lado, con una sonrisa.. ¿Nerviosa?

En cuándo lo vi, evite su mirada, ¡Dios! ¿Tan nerviosa me pone este hombre?

Seguí viendo el show por el monitor, vi como salió al ring ❤

Shane también salió y luego de que él anunciara la triple amenaza para el próximo evento, entraron casi al mismo tiempo.

Aunque antes de eso, vi como hoy tendría retadora para mi campeonato.

Ni una semana y ¿Ya la tendría?  
No se pasen de chorizo.

Me fui de ese lugar antes de que pasaran por ahí.

Tiempo después fue hora de salir a la mesa de comentaristas, para ver de cerca contra quién defenderé mi campeonato por primera vez.

La pequeña Alexa Bliss, le hablo de vez en cuando, no es que seamos amigas pero bien por ella, estoy segura que daremos una buena lucha.

Luego de eso seguí evitando al castaño, ese día lo logre... no sé si podre seguir haciéndolo. 

¡Viva James Ellsworth Carajo!

* * *

 **Contestando a la personita que me pregunto que cuantos caps haré: Trato de tener uno a la semana (si es que te referías a eso** **)**

 **Los invito a que se pasen por mi Wattpad: Ritak_cdm**

 **ya que ahí tengo un especial que no puedo publicar aquí ya que son gif's v': también por que el Martes publicare otro especial que tiene que ver con imágenes**


	10. Capítulo 10 ESPECIAL Dean

Últimamente Rebecca actúa de manera extraña, digo, no es que seamos amigos pero.. todo el roster habla de eso.

Algunos dicen que es por mi.

Otros dicen que es por su ex.

Hasta Renee se ha puesto celosa y aunque ya le aclare que sólo la amo a ella, insiste en que Becky quiere algo conmigo.

Venga ya.. admito que la irlandesa tiene su encantó.. ¡Pero no por eso tiraré a la basura tanto tiempo junto a Renee!

Aunque no es una perita en dulce..de verdad, es todo lo contrario a lo que muestra en TV ¿Mujer inocente que no rompe ni un plato?

Nope.

En realidad no sé cómo sea realmente Becky, pero, por lo que me han contado, es la misma fuera y dentro del ring, frente o no a una cámara..

Tal vez en eso sea mejor la pelianaranjada, hablando de eso ¡Dios! Ese cabello es genial...

Aveces parece que mi relación con Renee no avanza, pero eso es normal ¿No? O tal vez sólo quiero creer que es así.

Bueno, en fin; el caso es que.. admito que sé como me ve Becky, pero también sé que sólo lo hace por qué me admira como campeón, aunque bueno; ya no lo soy, supongo que esas miraditas no volverán.

Y pensar que sus palabras fueron más reconfortantes.. ~ _¡Tú lo mereces! ¡Allen podrá ser fenomenal, si, nadie lo niega! Pero.. ¡TÚ ERES ASOMBROSO!~_ Que las de mi novia.. ~ _Luego tendrás otra oportunidad~_

...

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios :'D**

 **Contestando a la pregunta que me hicieron: La fecha exacta seria.. 29 de Diciembre del 2008 (tuve que ver la fecha por que siempre lo recuerdo como "el ultimo Raw del 2008")**


	11. Capítulo 11

¿Y si invertimos los papeles?

...

Hoy es el Draft, siento que esto podría traer algo bueno, sólo espero quedar en la misma marca que esa pequeña de cabello anaranjado.

¡Oh si! Me eligieron para SmackDown... ¡Y HA ELLA TAMBIÉN!

También Renee quedó en la marca azul.. esta bien, digo; terminamos hace dos meses y en buenas condiciones, nos seguimos hablando pero ni loco le hablaría sobre lo que siento por Rebecca.

...

Noche de Battleground, la irlandesa ha perdido..  
En verdad me molesta que no le den la oportunidad de demostrar que es mejor que cualquiera de esas Barbies *Dean activa su modo fanboy por Becky"

En fin, ahora tengo que concentrarme para ganar y llevar el oro a SmackDown.

¡Gane!.. el roster de SD ha salido para felicitarme y festejar, eso la incluye a ella, por su puesto, trato de evitar verla para que luego no empiecen con chismes, aunque siento su mirada en mi.

Ya hubiera querido yo que me abrazara..

...

Es SmackDown, todo el roster está en el ring, ¿Ven a Becky? ¡Dios! Es tan hermosa, esa sonrisa le podría alegrar el día a cualquiera.

Salgo mostrando mi campeonato, subo al ring, todas las miradas se dirigen hacía mi; aunque en este momento su mirada es la única que existe para mi.

La hermosa irlandesa le ganó a Natalya, por fin..

Jajaja Rebecca le arrebató el micro a Renee zjgirgksmdl

...

Noche de SummerSlam, hoy lucharé contra Dolph Ziggler.

Gane, me alegra poder ser campeón por más tiempo.

Ahora es turno de ver luchar a mi irlandesa favorita... perdió una vez mas.. ¿Cuándo le darán la oportunidad de brillar?

...

Colby ~

 **Kha?**

¿Qué Haces? 😀

 **Veo porno xdxd**

Pasalo :v

 **Primero pasa el**  
 **pack de Renee**

No lo tengo :'v

 **Entonces...**  
 **Pásame tu pack 7w7**

Pásame el tuyo primero  
Ah no, que ya lo vieron todos xdxd

 **Culero**

Jsbhskdns pitochico

 **No importa el tamaño sino como lo uses**

Claro.. v:

 **Así me amas .l.**

Jajaja nope.

 **v:**

Ya no te enojes y siguetela jalando (?

 **Déjame v': soy soltero**

Yo también xD

 **Entonces te lo paso?**

Nah, sería una falta de respeto

 **Eh? Por qué?**

Ups..

 **Jonathan**

Colby

 **No sea payaso y**  
 **cuente el chisme 7w7**

No es nada

 **No sea mamon**

Promete por el porno, que no se lo diras a nadie, menos a Renee  
Por favor

 **Lo prometo por Sasha Grey uwu**

Me gusta Rebecca.

 **¡Ahuevo!**

Khe?

 **Los re shippeo :'3**

v':

 **¿Cuándo le diras o que?**

No seas pendejo

 **Eh?**

Tiene novio

 **Ah, neta xdxdxd**

:'l

 **Ya ya, tranquilo**  
 **No durarán**

Ojalá v':

 **xD**

Ella me encanta uwu

 **Ooowwwwhhusdnjsksssk**  
 **Me dará diabetes**

Ojalá así se te quite lo amargado

 **Puto**

Te dicen

 **v':**

Le pediría que te ayudara con Sasha (?

 **Te amo bro ❤**

Io también ❤

 **Que marica eres**

:'3

 **Ya, seguiré con mi porno, bai**

Disfrútalo v:

* * *

 **Les daré un consejo.. duerman temprano xD sino, pasa este tipo de cosas xD**


	12. Capítulo 12

Ya empezó SDL y yo aquí haciendo videollamada con Sasha, felicitándola y hablando de varias cosas, sin tocar el tema de Dean por que aquí las paredes tienen oídos.

Mendigas paredes chismosas.

En fin, lo bueno que no tengo una lucha hoy...

...

...

Ah, que si la tengo xdxd

Salgo para ayudar a Nikki y se pacta la lucha de 2 vs 2

...

Perdimos ¿En serio ni siendo campeona dejo de jobbear?

En fin.

Veo a Dean hablando con Allen, ¿Debo salir corriendo o acercarme para saludar a Allen?

..

¡HORA DE CORRER!

¡Hey Becky! - escucho gritar a Allen

Volteo lentamente, fingiendo una sonrisa, hace una seña para que me acerque a ellos.

Aquí vamos..

Hey ¿Qué pasa? - estoy nerviosa..

¡Choque de campeonatos! - desde que somos campeones hacemos eso, es divertido

Los chocamos y Dean sólo sonríe, realmente quiero salir corriendo.

Oh, casi se me olvida - dijo Allen

¿Que cosa? - pregunte, evitando fijar mi mirada en Dean

Tengo que ir a hablar con Shane - puso una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del castaño - nos vamos

Iba a despedirse de mi pero lo interrumpí - ¡Voy contigo! - lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la oficina del jefe

¿Que te pasa? - empieza a reírse, es cruel

¡Corre, viene en chupacabras! - lo solté y salí corriendo como loca

¿Renee? - escuche que preguntó, yo solté una carcajada y seguí corriendo como loca

Algo me dice que ya sabe lo que siento por Dean, pinche brujo.


	13. Capítulo 13

Cómo cuándo no estás en condiciones para luchar y no podrás defender tú titulo... :c

Pero no lo dejaras vacante :'D

Bueno, aveces siento que la desgracia me persigue, por lo menos no me lo quitaron como a Sashita.

Por lo menos veré la lucha de Dean..

No sé el resultado, así que realmente sera una sorpresa, veamos que pasa.

...

¿Es normal que me haya gustado tanto esa lucha?

Dios mio ❤ fue tan genial, mi pequeño castaño se ha lucido, bueno, no es mio pero.. se entiende ¿No?

Seguiré disfrutando el resto del evento.

...

Alexa salió a hablar pestes de mi, sé que todo es parte del show pero da cólera... ¡Nadie se mete con mi cabello!

Ah que le ganaron xDxdxd


	14. Capítulo 14

Estoy en casa comiendo como cerda esperando que inicié SmackDown Live, yo sólo quiero ver a Dean.

Meh, todo normal, me aburro, realmente quiero verlo, pero en persona o aunque sea, estar "hablando" por chat con él, que me pregunté cómo sigo, desearle suerte, decirle cuánto lo am.. nada.

...

Me duele el estómago, pensar en estas cosas no me hace bien... o tal vez es por culpa de la pizza con helado.. nah.

Allen sale al ring, ay mi amigis, ¡Oh! Eso significa que saldrá Dean.

¡Y así fue! Oh ~ es tan hermoso.

...

¡JAMES!

Dios mio, estoy re emocionada, ese hombre es genial, ¿Khé? Luchará contra Styles... Leyenda vs Leyenda.

Dean será el árbitro especial, mm... esos pantalones ~

¡Muero de risa! Es tan gracioso... ¡Hey! ¿Qué con esa fan?

~ Celos de tus ojos cuándo miras a otra chica, tengo celos ~

Eso me desánimo.

Si yo me puse así ¿Como estara Renee? ...

Meh, no me importa

¡Y ganó James! ¡Muy bien carajo!

...

Le escribiré a Allen.


	15. Capítulo 15 ESPECIAL Chat con Styles

¡VIVA JAMES!

 **Ay :c ¿Tú también?**

Obvi, papito James 7w7

 **¿No querrás decir "papito Ambrose"?**

Kha?

 **No te hagas :v**

De que hablas?

 **Que te gusta Jonathan (?**

Mm.. nope

 **Si te conozco mosco v:**

Mosquita*

 **¿Por qué no haces el**  
 **Intento de acercarte a el?**

Allen r.r

 **Rebecca :v**

No c de que hablas

 **Eso que te lo crea**  
 **El mismísimo Jonathan v:**

r.r

 **¿Quieres que te ayude a**  
 **Hacerle una maldad a Renee?**  
😃

¿Kha? x'DDD Allen, plz

 **Pues bueno, ya que**  
 **Es tu rival de amores**

Rival ni que nada uwu  
Ella tiene todo ganado..

 **¿Quien dice que el**  
 **Señorito Good no puede**  
 **Dejarla y fijarse en alguien más**  
 **Y ese "alguien más" ser tú?**

Yo lo digo :c

 **Que pesimista** 😒

Mejor sigo tragando helado  
Mientras pienso en que nunca  
Tendré una oportunidad con el  
😢

 **¡Ja! 7w7 ¿No qué no?**

Melda.

 **Baia baia 7w7**

Si le mencionas algo..  
Ya no podrás tener más hijos  
😤

 **Deja las amenazas**  
 **Para Renee :v**

No le haré nada a Renee..

 **¿xq?**

Por que yo soy  
Un pan de Dios 😇

 **Ah, sicierto**  
 **Pero que sepas que los**  
 **Shippeo c:**

Las gente nos shippea  
A nosotros v':

 **Ah numa**

Si xd

 **Es mejor mi shipp con**  
 **Chris** 🙊

Ah pues v':

 **#SorryNotSorry**

Que puto 😂  
Le voy a decir a tu esposa

 **No :c ya ahí muere**

Ya mejor me voy v':  
A felicitar a James 💙

 **Te paso el número de Jonathan**  
 **Si quieres 7w7**

Allen 😒

 **¿Su FB?**

v:

 **Bueno pues, ya ya**

Nos vemos luego

 **¡Al rato le caigo a tu**  
 **Casa con Jonathan!**

¡¿QUÉ?!  
¿ALLEN?  
¡HEY!  
Ah numa D':

* * *

 **Perdonen por tardar, lo que pasa es que se me olvida hacerlo xDDD v': no, en serio, se me olvida entrar aqui, por eso actualizo mas rapido en Wattpad, pero bueh xD**


	16. Capítulo 16

Adivinen quién esta de regreso... sta nena.

Renee me entrevistará, trataré de no arrebatarle el micrófono...

Salgo al ring super chida yo ~

Ahora mismo mis pensamientos son " _Tu novio está bien bueno" "te lo voy a bajar" "Rana"_

Oh, Alexa salió, empezó a hablar, blah blah blah.. ¡Esperen! ¿Que mi novio qué?

Alexa y los creativos son crueles, viendo que no tengo novio y muro por Dean, la ponen ha que diga eso, no, así yo no juego.

Y bien, hora de que me humillen una vez más...

Rato después entró para cambiarme, Estúpida, mi blusa idiota

En el camino a mi camerino me encuentro con Allen, él cuál me hace una cara que interpreto como "Juro que no le he dicho nada a Jonathan"

Yo sólo le hago una señal con los dedos en plan "te vigilo"

Me doy una ducha, esa cosa me llegó hasta donde no, me visto y luego espero pacientemente a que empiece la lucha de Dean vs Styles, en la cuál; al parecer estará presente la leyenda James.

...

Papito James hace perder a Dean  
Ni cómo odiarlo, es un amor.


	17. Capítulo 17

¡James al ring!  
Insisto en que ese tipo de genial.

...

¿Cómo que adios? La leyenda no se puede ir así como así, Dean, bebé; perdonalo.

Sólo me lo maltratan, vean esa cara, oowh cosita, ¿Saben? ¡A la mierda Dean! Me voy con James.

Ok, ni yo me lo creo  
Mi corazón sólo le pertenece a Jonathan..

En fin..

Es hora de mi lucha haciendo equipo con Nikki.. ya sabemos quienes ganaran (? Okya

Ni juntandome con Nikki dejo de ser jobber :c

Vale berenjena la vida.

Mi crush no me pela, sólo falta perder el campeonato.. cosa que no me han dicho si pasará la próxima semana, tengo miedo.

...

Y Dean sigue maltratando al pobrecito de James.

Pero al final.. él ganó.

...

Esperare un poco antes de ir a casa, necesito encontrar café o algo, sino terminaré chocando.

Veo a los demás irse, me despido de algunos.

A lo lejos veo a Dean acercándose a mi dirección, ok.. ¡Hora de salir corriendo!

Pero hay mucha gente como para hacer eso.. rayos ¿Ahora que hago? ¿Y si me hago bolita?

Mm.. yo... yo..

-Becky.. - lo escucho pronunciar mi nombre

Volteo lentamente para encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Si? - digo con nerviosismo

-Pareciera que me estuvieras evitando - rió un poco

-¿Yo? No, no ¿Cómo crees? Haha - claro que si, por lo menos noto eso..

Me dedicó una pequeña risa - ¿Podríamos hablar.. - vio a las personas de nuestro alrededor - a solas?

¡¿A solas?! ¡¿Khé?! ¡Dios, Dios! Que nervios..

-Mmm... cla-

-¡Jonathan! - rayos..

-Oh, Renee - veo como se le acerca y lo besa

-Tenemos que irnos para Talking Smack -

-Rayos, lo olvide por completo - rasco su nuca - Becky - llamó mi atención - nos vemos

-Si.. bye -

Ambos hicieron una señal con la mano en forma de despedida.. ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar ella?

¿De qué quería hablar? Ahora gracias a ella no lo sabré.. 


	18. Capítulo 18

Temprano por la mañana, me dijeron el resultado que tendrá mi lucha contra la única y dife... contra Alexa.

Se supone que me tengo que dejar golpear mucho para verme débil, que malditos, ellos mismos saben que en una lucha de verdad, le ganaría una y otra vez, por favor, soy una maestra en el arte de la rendición; pero bueno ¿Qué se le puede hacer con esos monos llamados "creativos"?

Ahora otra cosa me preocupa, bien si yo estuve evitando a Dean por algún tiempo.. ahora él lo hace conmigo, desde aquel día que él quería hablar conmigo a solas, luego de eso me ha estado evitando, ¿Acaso Renee le dijo algo?

Tal vez si yo no lo hubiera evitado.. tal vez si me hubiera acercado a él, tal vez, solo tal vez él no se comportaría de esta manera.

Eso me afecta demasiado, tanto que.. ni teniendo a James me pone felíz.

Tendré que olvidar mis problemas "amorosos" por un rato, ya que es hora de defender MI campeonato.

Bien, lo hice, siento que no estaba al cien pero bueno..

Él pasa junto a James pero me ignora escondiendo su mirada, en cambio el gran James me saluda y me felicita.

Dean.. no, Jonathan, por favor no me hagas esto..


	19. Capítulo 19

Me gustaría dejar el asunto de Dean a un lado, no sé qué le pasa y.. no sé que me pasa a mi ¡Maldición! ¿Realmente estoy enamorada? Si bien sé que él tiene novia y aun así.. yo..

¿Por qué me ignora?  
Dios mio, sigo con eso.. ¿Por qué...?

Si tan solo no fuera tan marica y me atreviera a hablar con él.

Tal vez.. - Becky.. - esa voz..

\- Tierra llamando a Becky -

\- ¿Eh? Oh, lo siento Carmella -

\- ¿En que tanto piensas? -

\- No, nada, nada -

\- Bueno.. ¿Vamos? -

\- ¿A-adónde? - recuerdo que llegó, empezamos a hablar y de la nada me perdí en mis pensamientos

\- Becky.. en serio ¿Qué te pasa? - se notaba un poco preocupada

\- Disculpa Leah.. ya sabes, me doy unos viajes y me pierdo en las conversaciones

Ella ríe levemente - Ay Becca, bueno, te decía que tenemos que ir con las chicas de Raw para lo que pasara al rato -

\- Oh, cierto, vamos -

Y eso hicimos, aproveché para saludar a mis niñas, Mercedes y Ashley, ahora que recuerdo a mi pequeña rubia no le he contado "mi asunto" con Jonathan, de hecho.. creo que ella podría hacer que despidan a Ren.. basta Becky.

Realmente odio este tipo de pensamientos, yo no podría hacer que algo así suceda.

En fin..

Nuestro segmento pasó y estuvo bien, pobre Nikki, la dejaron como a la chupitos.

Voy a mi camerino para "descansar" un rato, en el camino me encuentro a la leyenda viviente, al mejor de todos, ¡A papito James!

\- ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡No puede ser! Es.. es.. James.. - dije, toda emocionada como buena fan

\- ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Estoy en presencia de la gran campeona Becky! - tan modesto él

\- ¡Dios, Dios! Mm.. oh gran James ¿Podrías tomarte una foto conmigo? -

Sería todo un honor para mi -

Nos tomamos una foto, salimos divinos, me encanta

\- ¡James! -

Escuchamos a alguien gritar su nombre y claro que reconocimos esa voz..

\- Oh, Dean, perdona, estaba hablando con la grandiosa Becky - dijo James, pude notar que Dean mostró una pequeña sonrisa

¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué clase de juego metal es éste?

\- Esta bien James, pero tenemos que prepararnos para salir al ring en un rato -

\- Oh, cierto - volteó a verme - nos vemos campeona

\- Hasta al rato.. -

Dean dio medía vuelta sin decir nada, pff..

Creo que ahora solo tengo que concentrarme para Survivor Series. 


	20. Capítulo 20

Hoy Shane me citó temprano por la mañana en su oficina, espero no tenga malas noticias para mi.

Entro al estadio, voy a mi camerino a dejar mis cosas y me dirijo a la oficina de Shane, en el camino voy saludando y dando los buenos días a todos.

Hasta por un momento se me había olvidado la completa existencia de Dean, pero.. ¡Oh sorpresa! Me encontré con él, no de frente pero lo vi hablando por teléfono.

Pase a su lado, ignorándolo completamente, como él lo hubiera hecho conmigo..

\- ¡Ya, adiós! - lo escuche decir en un tono algo molesto - B-Becky - tartamudeo al decir mi nombre

Eso me agarró desprevenida, así que empecé a voltear lentamente.

\- ¿Qué... Qué pasa, Dean? - dije una vez estando frente a frente

\- ¡Hola! - me dedicó una sonrisa

\- Ho-hola - ahora yo era la tartamuda

\- ¿Como has estado? - no entiendo a que viene todo esto, primero me ignora y ahora esto..

\- Oh, mm.. bien, supongo - suelto una pequeña risa nerviosa - ¿Y tú?

\- Bien, bien gracias - sigue sonriendo..

Tal vez debería aprovechar.. - Que bueno, me alegro - sonreí - Oye..

\- ¿Si? -

\- La otra vez.. tú.. bu-bueno.. - oh Dios, soy un manojo de nervios

\- ¿Qué pasa Becky? - su sonrisa se desvaneció

No puedo verlo a los ojos, me pone muy nerviosa.. - ¿De qué querías hablar la otra vez?

\- ¡Oh, eso! - su sonrisa regresó - Tranquila, no era nada - desvió su mirada y rasco su nuca

\- Oh.. bueno - admito que eso me desilusión un poco.. - Bueno, tengo que ir a ver a Shane, nos.. vemos..

\- ¿A Shane? ¿Ahora mismo? -

\- Mm.. si - no sé me hizo raro encontrarme a Dean tan temprano, ya que, bueno, es parte importante de SDL

\- Que coincidencia.. yo también debo verlo justo ahora - sonrió - ¿Vamos juntos?

¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Ahora estoy más nerviosa! Seguramente mi rostro esta hecho un tomate.. que pena.

\- Cla-claro - estoy temblando

Nos pusimos en marcha hacía la oficina de Shane, en el pequeño recorrido no hablamos pero estuvimos caminando como payasos y eso nos hizo reír a ambos, fue un lindo momento.

Llegamos con Shane y Jonathan toco la puerta, se escuchó un "adelante" por parte de nuestro jefe, entramos, nos saludó y luego de un rato nos dijo que teníamos un segmento juntos.

\- ¿Qu-qué? - estaba en shock, no podía creer eso, ¿De verdad estaré hablando con mi crush frente a todo el universo de WWE? Madre mia Vince..

\- ¿Qué pasa Becky? ¿No te gusta la idea o tienes algún problema con Ambrose? - me preguntó un poco preocupado Shane

\- ¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso! - me apresure a dar esa respuesta, note como me vieron un poco raro así que recordé cierta cosa - Es sólo que.. como Kevin Dunn odia mi acento..

\- Ah.. si, yo trato de no tomarle importancia a lo que dice ese señor pero mi padre si.. -

\- ¿Pero que se cree? Si el acento de Becky es muy lindo y la hace única - Dean pronunció esas palabras.. ¡Ahora estoy realmente hecha un tomate! Yo.. me le quedé viendo y el sólo sonrió y levantó su pulgar izquierdo

\- Si, así que no nos preocuparemos de lo que diga ese señor, ustedes den un segmento divertido, simplemente siendo ustedes mismos - dijo Shane para luego darnos los libretos

\- ¡Si! - dijimos Dean y yo al unísono, luego sonreímos, aunque yo lo hice tímidamente..

Salimos de la oficina de Shane.

\- ¿Quieres ensayar ya? - me preguntó Dean

\- Yo.. - vi como Renee se acercaba.. ahora no por favor

Dean dirigió su mirada a Renee - Disculpa Becky, en un rato lo hacemos, ¿Si? -

\- Cla-claro - bien.. ahora lo volverá a besar frente a mi..

Pero para mi sorpresa, Dean se fue corriendo hacía otra dirección, Renee corrió como pudo, ya que tenía tacones un poco altos, llegó conmigo.

\- Rebecca ¿Adónde se fue mi novio? - dijo en un tono de diva enojada

\- No lo sé - yo.. estaba confundida

\- No mientas, si estabas con él es por algo -

\- Si.. por cosas del trabajo ¿Tal vez? - no iba a dejar que me hablará mal

\- ¡Sólo dime hacía dónde se fue! - aumentó su tono de voz

\- Ya te dije que no lo sé - yo me mantuve calmada - Sólo vi que se fue hacía allá - señale la dirección por dónde se fue el castaño

\- ¡Eso lo sé! ¡Lo vi correr! Lo que quiero saber es hacía dónde se- llegaron a mi rescate

\- ¡Be-Becky! - gritó sonriente la leyenda

\- ¡James! ¡Hola! - fui hacía él para saludarlo - ¡Bye! - le dije a Renee

Aunque también quería saber a dónde se había ido Dean, pero supongo que no es asunto mio..

Después de haber saludado a la leyenda como se merece, él fue con Shane y yo me encontré con Heath, platicamos un rato mientras nos perdíamos por los pasillos del estadio, poco rato después nos encontramos con Dean.

\- ¡Hola otra vez Becky! - me sonrió - ¿Qué onda Heath?

\- Hola Dean - saludó Heath

\- Hey.. - yo estaba curiosa ¿Por qué salió corriendo? ¿Por qué Renee estaba así?

\- Disculpa haberte dejado así, es sólo que recordé que tenía que hacer algo importante - sonrió

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Descuida.. no hay problema - claro que lo hay.. ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

\- Podemos ensayar, si quieres -

\- Si.. claro - fuimos a un camerino cercano, junto a Heath

Ensayamos un rato hasta que se nos unieron Alexa, Natalya y Shane, el libreto realmente era algo sencillo así que todos lo aprendimos rápido, todavía faltaban unas horas para que iniciara SDL así que entrene un rato con Heath, trate de no pensar en el asunto de Dean y sus juegos mentales.

No lo volví a ver hasta la hora del segmento, el cuál quedó perfecto.

\- Bien hecho chicos - nos felicitó Shane

\- Fue fácil - Alexa seguía en su papel de divaza

\- Claro - le siguió el juego Natalya

Dean sonrió y negó con la cabeza, se acercó a mi

\- Bien hecho - levantó su mano, como pidiendo "chocar esos cinco"

\- I-igual.. - dije nerviosa y choque los cinco, tocar su mano se sintió tan bien..

Luego de eso hicieron que me fuera para que siguieran con lo de Shane y Dean, aparte de que pronto sería mi lucha contra Natalya.

Aproveche para revisar mis redes sociales, vi a varios fanáticos pidiendo "Dean y Becky vs AJ y Alexa" realmente me gusta esa idea, también vi comentarios como "Esas miraditas" "Renee se pondrá celosa" "¿Qué se traen Dean y Becky? 7w7" "Decky/AmbroLynch"

Con que ese es nuestro nombre como pareja.. me gusta.

Llegó el momento de mi lucha contra Natalya, gane pero Alexa me atacó, lo mismo de siempre.

La verdad es que.. no me importó, lo que pasó con Dean me puso demasiado feliz como para que algo así me arruine la semana.

Me duche, me cambie y vi la pelea de James contra AJ.

Terminó SDLive, me preparaba para irme cuándo alguien tocó la puerta de mi camerino.

\- ¡Adelante! - grité

La puerta se abrió y entró Shane.

\- Oh ¿Ya te ibas? -

\- Pues... si si -

\- Esta bien, sólo quería decirte que mañana seras entrevistada por Reneee -

\- ¿Eh? - Esto no puede estar pasando..

\- ¿Algún problema? -

\- Mm.. - ¡Si! Me quiere matar - No, ninguno ¿A que hora?

\- Te pasare los datos por mensaje, que tengas una linda noche - sonrió

\- Ok, igualmente Shane - salió y cerró la puerta

¿Por qué a mi? ¿Y por qué justo luego de lo que pasó hoy? ¿Acaso es una conspiración o qué? En fin.. ni esto logrará quitarme lo feliz que estoy por haber compartido un segmento con mi amado castaño.

Decidí quedarme un poco más dentro de mi camerino, entre Twitter, Instagram y Facebook, se me fueron los minutos, me apresure para irme lo antes posible.

Voy por los pasillos y noto que no hay casi nadie, algunos están en completo silencio, mientras voy avanzando escucho unas voces familiares.

Son Dean y Renee...

Me voy acercando sigilosamente..

\- ¿De verdad no te importa? - preguntó Dean

\- No, o por lo menos ya no - ella se notaba seria

Pude escuchar un suspiro pasado por parte de Dean.

Sonó un teléfono

\- ¿Diga? - parece que fue el de Renee

No sé si quiero saber más, mejor me voy y sigo feliz.

Por suerte mía, pase sin que me vieran, ahora me falta llegar a mi casita para soñar con Jonathan.


	21. Capítulo 21 ESPECIAL Chat con Charlotte

**¡Mi vida!**

¡Mi amor!

 **¡Mi sol!**

¡Mi Luna!

 **¡Mi corazón!**

¡Mi Pulmón!

 **Rebecca, pls**

¿Qué? 😂

 **Nada pequeña**  
 **Zanahoria, nada**

La zanahoria es buena  
Para la vista (?

 **¿Qué mosco te picó?**  
 **Que andas tan payasita**

El del amor (?  
Luego el de la decepción :c  
Luego el de la confusión D:

 **¿Qué? Suelta la sopa**

¿Y si se me cae? xdxd (?

 **Beckyta preciosa**  
 **Mi amor, por favor**

xd

 **Dale o le hablo**  
 **A tu ex**

¿Darle a quién? 😏

 **Al que te gusta (?**

Ufff, si pudiera

 **¿Tiene novia?**  
 **¿Es gay?**  
 **¿Es gay y tiene novio?**

Lo primero 😢

 **Ay mi nena :c**  
 **¿A quién tengo que mandar**  
 **Al hospital para que estes con él?**

Ha Renee.

 **¿Ha la rana Renee? 😲**

No handskdk

 **Mmm.. "la otra"**  
 **Renee que conozco es..**

'-'

 **O sea.. que te gusta..**

 **Jonathan 😱 alias Dean**

¿Komo lo zupo?

 **Ooowh 😁 creo que**  
 **Se verían muy bien juntos**  
 **Como en el segmento que**  
 **Tuvieron 👌💙❤**

¿Crees? 😳

 **¡Claro que si! 😚**  
 **¿Quieres que me encargue**  
 **De Renee?**

¿Qué? No, no D:

 **Te pasas de buena gente.**

Perdón uwu no me  
sale ser mala (?

 **No me digas :v**

uwu

 **¡Los empezaré a shippear!**

Otra D:

 **¿Cómo qué otra?**

Ya nos shippean:  
Sasha  
Allen  
Tú y varios fans 🙊

 **Uff 👌😏 la gente sabe**

Nuestro nombre como  
Pareja es "Decky/AmbroLynch"  
😍👌

 **¡Suena super lindo!**  
 **Mejor que el que tiene**  
 **Con Renee v:**

La vdd 🙊

 **Bueno nena, tengo que irme**  
 **Al rato seguimos hablando**  
 **De Dean 7w7**

Por favor 😂

 **Bye 😗**

Hasta al rato  
Mandaría besitos pero..  
Me los guardo para Dean 🙈🙊

 **¡OOOOOOWH!**  
 **que cosa mas linda ❤**

:'3 


	22. Capítulo 22

Hoy perderé mi.. el título.

Ese título que tanto me costó ganar, que tanto anhele, que tan poco tiempo he tenido en mis manos.

Que tanto soñé.. yo..

El resultado de mi lucha contra Alexa me lo dijeron hace unos días, desde entonces he estado un poco decaída.

Y poco tiempo he tenido para pensar en Dean.

Inicia el evento, el tiempo avanza, las luchas se están llevando a cabo y yo estoy cada vez más nerviosa, admito que tengo ganas de llorar.

\- Beckyta - escucho a Allen

\- Allencito - mostré una falsa sonrisa

\- ¿En que tanto piensas, pequeña? - se sentó a mi lado

\- ¿Eh? Mm.. nada, nada - me esfuerzo en sonreír aun más

\- ¿Acaso es en Dean? - preguntó en un tono coqueto

\- Calla.. te escucharan.. - mi falsa sonrisa se esfumó

\- Oowh.. tranquila, nadie sabe - claro, excepto Sasha, Charlotte, él, por supuesto y probablemente Renee.

\- Jumm - trate de hacer puchero - Bueno, es hora de mi lucha, nos vemos al rato - me levanté y me dirigí al ring

\- Claro, suerte - lo escuche decir

\- Gracias.. - dije, casi en un susurro, definitivamente necesitaré suerte para no quebrar mis sentimientos frente a todos.

Los minutos pasaron y la lucha finalizó, definitivamente estaba devastada, me dirigí rápidamente a mi camerino.

Entre a la ducha y.. rompí en llanto, percibí un pequeño ruido, al parecer están tocando la puerta.. me pregunto ¿Quien será? A pesar de la curiosidad, no me apetece hablar con nadie.

Luego de desahogarme, encendí la TV para ver el combate de Ambrose vs Styles.

Me eche boca abajo en el sillón, tal vez en otro tiempo ésta lucha me hubiera emocionado...

Pasan los minutos y el sueño me está ganando.

¿Acaso son mis nervios o ... ha Allen se le rompieron los pantalones?

Me incorporé para prestar atención y efectivamente, sus pantalones están rotos.

Admito que eso me hizo reir un poco.

Volví a echarme esperando a que todo terminará y alguien me llevara arrastrando a mi casa.

¿Por qué James, por qué?

El evento finalizó, yo seguía echada, ojalá pudiera quedarme a dormir aquí.

Espere como media hora para irme al fin a descansar, voy por los pasillos, hay más gente de la que me esperaba.

\- ¡Becky! - alguien grita mi nombre

No estoy de humor para nadie... volteo y me encuentro con el castaño de hermoso hoyuelos caminando a paso acelerado hacía mi.

Espero a que llegué frente a mi.

\- ¡Hola! - me saluda con una gran sonrisa

\- Hola.. - trato de sonreir

\- Tu lucha estuvo genial - levanta su pulgar derecho

\- Gracias, la tuya fue fenomenal -

\- ¡Gracias! Jaja hasta cuándo se le rompió el pantalón a AJ - soltó una gran carcajada

No pude evitar reír, su risa es contagiosa.

Él paró de reír, me vio directamente a los ojos, oh muy bien, ahora soy un manojo de nervios.

\- Lástima que no ganaste -

¿Por qué dice eso?

\- Bueno.. tú tampoco lo hiciste.. -

\- Pero tu mere.. - suspiró - mereces ser campeona

\- Tu también - y no lo digo sólo por decir, en verdad lo creo..

\- Entonces ya tenemos otra cosa en común - rió un poco

\- ¿Eh? ¿Otra? - pregunte, curiosa

\- Mmm... - rasco su nuca - lo diría pero.. es algo.. mm.. cruel

\- Oh vamos, dilo -

\- Esta bien pero no me vayas a golpear - sonrió

\- Lo prometo - sonreí y alce mi mano como parte de mi promesa

\- Bueno.. lo otro es que.. ambos tuvimos los campeonatos por poco tiempo -

\- Ay - puse cara triste y empecé a reír

\- Creo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho - sonrió

Paré de reír - ¿Eh? - pregunte un poco sorprendida

\- No, nada, nada - él no paraba de sonreír - nos vemos luego

\- Oh.. bu-bueno, hasta luego - vi como se alejaba de mi

Ok.. eso fue.. raro ¿Su trabajo? ¿Qué? Pfff necesito dormir.

Luego le reclamare a James por haberle hecho eso a Dean, de paso le haré un poco de Bullying a Allen.


	23. Capítulo 23

_¿Cómo sería el chat de Dean y Becky si fueran pareja?_

* * *

Amoooor 🙊

 **¿Qué paso?**

Dónde estás? 😕

 **Con Roman**  
 **Por?**

Oh..  
Nada  
Curiosidad.

 **Acaso mi reina**  
 **necesita algo?**

No c, preguntárselo  
A Roman

 **Mm..**  
 **Ya salió el peine**

Khe?

 **Nada mi vida..**

 **Que te amo ❤**

Pe..pero uwu

 **¿Quieres que vaya**  
 **a tu casa?**

Si..

 **Estaré allí en unos**  
 **15 minutos**

Espera!

 **¿Qué pasa?**

Puedes.. pasar  
a la farmacia? 🙊

 **~ Oh 7w7**  
 **Claro, claro**

Que sean chicas  
Por fa uwu

 **¿Chicas?**  
 **No quedarían ._.**

¿Eh?

 **Espera**  
 **¿De que hablas?**

De toallas sanitarias :/  
Y tu?

 **Oh ._. No, nada, nada**

;-;

 **Tranquila amor**  
 **Las compraré**

Gracias :'3  
Te amu 💙

 **Yo te amo más**  
 **Mi vida hermosa ❤**

* * *

 **Amor**

 **Mi reina**

 **Beba hermosa**

 **¿Becky?**

 **¿Rebecca? v:**

Khe quieres?

 **Donde estas? ._.**

En mi camita 😪

 **Becky, pls**

¿Qué? 😷

 **No lo recuerdas?**

El que?

 **Íbamos a entrenar juntos**

😰😵 Mierda..

 **Te dormiste tarde**  
 **¿Verdad?**

Komo lo zupo? 😩

 **Oh cariño**  
 **Esta bien, duerme más**  
 **En un rato ire**

Perdón 😢

 **No, no**  
 **Tranquila ❤**

Eres el mejor 😄  
Loquillo 😙

 **Tú haces que sea el mejor 😌**


	24. Capítulo 24

Eso se salió de control.

Se suponía qué tenía que ser "Becky Lynch & Dean Ambrose vs Alexa Bliss & AJ Styles" no "Dean Ambrose acompañado por Renee Young vs The Miz acompañado por Maryse"

No, no...

Bien, si, es su pareja pero.. Dios, no puedo con esto.

Hasta a mi me dolió cuando el Miz le dijo a Renee que era ella quien se acostaba con Dean, pero evidentemente, por otra razón.

Justo cuando me había acercado más a él, luego de eso sólo me saluda dándome los buenos días o noches.

¿Y si me rindo?

Sé que algún día pueden terminar pero ¿Cuánto tendré que esperar?

Y si logro esperar ¿Qué me asegura que me puede corresponder?

Pensar en esto hace que no pueda evitar llorar.

¿Cuándo fue qué empecé a sentir esto por él?

¿Y por qué? Si nunca había hablado con él.

¿Cómo y por qué rayos pasó?

Esto se siente muy feo, me dan náuseas cuándo los veo juntos, las cuáles, claramente son por celos.

Igual ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si es la persona que me gusta.

Tal vez sólo deba seguir esperando y concentrarme en otra cosa.


	25. Capítulo 25

Quedé de pasar éste finde con las chicas, me vieron demasiado afectada así que Mercedes tuvo la gran idea de ir a un antro.

Tratare de mantener la mente en blanco, de no pensar en.. él, sólo debo divertirme.

Llegó Sasha acompañada de Charlotte para recogerme, sabían que no tenía ánimos ni para manejar.

\- Hola chicas - salude, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una, ellas saludaron igual

En el camino hablamos de diversos temas, a pesar de que dijimos que no hablaríamos de chicos, Ashley y yo no pudimos evitar mencionar a Colby ya que, tenemos la sensación de que quiere algo con Mercy a pesar de que ella está casada.

Después de unos 30 minutos aproximadamente, llegamos a nuestro destino.

Había bastante gente, la música era demasiado alta, curiosamente me recordó a un estadio.

Pedimos unas bebidas, por mi parte no tomo alcohol así que pedí una piña colada, son deliciosas.

Las chicas fueron a la pista a bailar un poco o tal vez a tener un ataque de epilepsia, no lo sé.

Estaba entrando en ambiente hasta que percibí a una rubia de pelo corto acompañada de.. un hermoso castaño.

¿En serio? ¿Por qué justo en este antro? Habiendo tantos..

Mi vista empieza a nublarse, otra vez siento dolor en el pecho.. siento que voy a llorar.. yo... yo

\- ¿Becky? - a pesar de todo el ruido que hay, logro escuchar que alguien me llama

Respiro pesadamente y volteo a mi izquierda, lo que faltaba..

\- Hola Luke.. - saludo, extrañada y evitando llorar

\- ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo ¿Eh? - parecía alegre

\- Jaja.. si - tome de mi bebida

\- ¿Cómo has estado? -

\- Bien - dije rápidamente - Muy, muy bien gracias ¿Y tú?

\- También - sonrió - ¿Y vienes sola?

\- Yo.. - no pude evitar voltear hacía dónde se supone que estaría Dean con Renee, pero sólo estaba él

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Luke, iba a voltear a la misma dirección que yo pero trate de evitar que lo hiciera jalandolo cerca de mi

\- No, nada - sonreí falsamente - vine con Ashley y Mercy

Soltó una pequeña risa - Claro, las inseparables -

\- Jaja si.. - dirigí mi mirada a la pista, venía Sasha pero no logro ver a Charlotte

\- Hola - saludó a Luke, él hizo lo mismo

\- ¿Y Ashley? -

\- Se fue a ligar al tipo de la barra - rió

\- ¿¡Qué!? - Ojalá sea una broma

Mercedes rió más fuerte - ¡Es broma! Fue al baño -

\- Mercy, por favor - suspiré

\- ¿Te la puedo robar un momento? - la pelirosa le preguntó a Luke

\- ¿Eh? Ah claro, claro -

Me agarró del brazo y me llevo lejos de Luke

\- ¿Qué pasa..? - pregunte un poco desanimada

\- Por la cara que pones, supondré que ya lo viste -

No pude evitar abrazarla pero hice un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

\- ¿Por qué justo aquí..? - hable en su oído

\- Por qué es un zoofilico -

\- ¿Qu..qué? - eso me tomó por sorpresa

\- Pues anda con una rana - alzó los hombros

Me tomó unos segundos captar el chiste, cuando lo hice; no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, Sasha rió más despacio.

Creo que capte la atención de algunas personas, pero no importa.

\- Becky.. - dijo Sasha sonriendo

\- ¿Si? - termine de reir

\- Ashley está tratando de mantener alejada a Renee para que tú puedas hablar con él - me dedicó una dulce sonrisa

\- Yo.. no sé si pueda - dirigí mi mirada hacía Dean pero él ya no se encontraba en ese sitio, lo busque desesperadamente con la mirada, lo encontré hablando con.. Luke.

\- Beck.. - al parecer Mercy también los vio

\- Mierda, sólo eso faltaba -

\- Vamos.. - me sujetó del brazo izquierdo y casi me lleva arrastrando con ellos

\- ¡Hola Jonathan! - saludo alegremente mi amiga

\- Hola Mercedes - saludó para luego girar un poco su cabeza ya que trate de esconderme atrás de Sasha - ¿Rebecca?

\- No, es mi zanahoria personalizada - se quitó para que Dean me pudiera ver - linda ¿Verdad?

\- Eh..

\- ¡Jonathan! - alguien grito su nombre

La rana se escapó.

Antes de que ella llegará para restregar sus labios con los del chico que me gusta, salí corriendo como la marica que soy.

Me dirigí al baño donde pase a un lado de Charlotte, creo que me siguieron.

\- Creo que demasiada piña colada le hizo daño, jaja nos vemos luego -

Llegué al baño, a los pocos segundos llegó Ashley.

\- Quiero irme.. - suplique

\- Becky.. - me vio con tristeza

\- Debí irme cuando lo vi... -

Llegó Mercy.

\- Mercedes, vámonos por favor - dije, a punto de llorar

\- Tranquila.. - ambas me abrazaron

\- Yo pagaré las bebidas, ustedes salgan rápido - dijo Ashley mientras me echaban aire con las manos para detener mis lágrimas

\- Vamos Beck - Mercy me tomó por los hombros y salimos

Subimos a su coche y esperamos a Charlotte, estaba tardando.

Después de varios minutos llegó.

\- ¿Al final si te estabas ligando al de la barra o qué? - preguntó Sasha

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no, lo que pasa es que.. - volteó a verme - Dean está sentado sólo mientras Renee baila como si no hubiese un mañana

\- Que su pareja le haga eso.. aauh - dijo Sasha mientras encendía el coche

Yo me limité a mirar el techo, sólo quería dormir, fueron demasiadas emociones por una noche.

Sentí como mi celular vibró, supongo que es un mensaje, el cuál no quiero leer ahora mismo, tal vez mañana lo haga.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Becky D:**

¿Qué pasó? 😮

 **Sabes donde esta**  
 **Fergal?**

Seguramente jugando  
Con Legos xd

 **Jaja que graciosa**

😂 Para que lo ocupas?

 **Le preste una**  
 **Película y no me la**  
 **Ha regresado 😦**

Película de que?  
De legos?

 **Te comiste a Dean**  
 **O por que tan payasita?**

 **Qué?**

Nada 😢

 **Que? D: Becca**

Te pasas 😭

 **Yo por que? 😦**

Estoy a dieta de eso 😔

 **De que? ._.**

De payasos.

 **Pero khe..**

Insensible 😢

 **No entiendo nada 😣**

Le diré que no te regrese  
La película 😟

 **Pero que hice? 😦**

Nada, olvidalo

 **Has estado muy rara**

Andrés.

 **No, desde hace meses 😕**

'-'

 **Que tienes? 😞**

El amor Rami, el amor 🙊🔫

 **Aun quieres a Luke? 😲**

No 🌚

 **Entonces? 😮**

No lo entenderias  
Eres demasiado lindo y puro  
Para este mundo 🌎

 **Que? 😢**

Nada Samisito, nada 😧

 **Si yo solo mencione**  
 **A Dean 😣**

uwu

 **Dean..? 😲**

Noo  
Sjkciandisms  
Usgoakfis  
Uckzokc  
Jdnckz

 **Rebecca..**

Ya, que tiene novia, lo sé

 **No te voy a regañar r.r**

Lo sé, eres un sol 🌞

 **Pero... por qué?**

Ni yo lo sé 😦

 **Ay pequeña 😯**

No le digas a Finn

 **No como crees uwu**

e_e

 **¡Lo de Luke no fue mi culpa!**  
 **D:**

Aja, ustedes son uña y mugre

 **Yiiuh 😬**

:'l

 **Pero sabes que puedes**  
 **Contar con nosotros**  
 **No por nada somos amigos**  
 **Desde hace años**

Shi, Generico uwu ❤

 **El número 1 😉**

El más tierno 😂

 **No lo soy 😈**

Aja 😂

 **Mejor si le digo a Finn**  
 **Para que se ponga celoso 😃**

Si lo haces, te depilo  
con cera el pecho

 **Ah, mejor no 😟**

Tontito 😄

 **Me das miedo 😳**

Que bueno 😈

 **Seguiré buscando**  
 **Al chico lego D:**

Pon un lego de cebo xdxd

 **Rebecca 😂**

Funcionará (?

 **Esta bien pues 😹**  
 **Nos vemos**

Suerte 😆 ❤


	27. Capítulo 27

Ayer fue Royal Rumble, salí victoriosa junto a Naomi y Nikki, el resto de la noche disfrute el evento como una fan, estaba a la expectativa, mi favorito para que ganará la batalla real era Bray Wyatt.

Ganó Randy pero igual fue bueno.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, estoy recibiendo miles de mensajes de mis familiares, amigos y fans.

Charlotte me despertó a las 12:00 a.m. sólo para felicitarme, está loca pero la amo.

Sasha, Sami, AJ, Sheamus, Bayley, Maryse y muchos más de mis compañeros me felicitaron.

Finn también pero por mensaje, el pobre.

Muchos.. Muchos mensajes.. pero ni una felicitación de.. él.

Ahora mismo estoy en el hotel, terminando de maquillarme para bajar y pasar el rato con mis amigos.

Estoy escuchando música en el celular, por un momento se detiene ya que recibí un mensaje.

 **De:** Luke 😐

 **Feliz Cumpleaños hermosa, pasala bien 😉 🎂🎁🎈**  
 **Se te quiere 😽**

Esta bien.. no esperaba éste mensaje.

 **Para:** Luke 😐

 **Muchas Gracias 😀**

Recibí otro mensaje de él pero ya no quise contestar, termine con lo mio y salí para ver que se armaba.

Doy vuelta en uno de los pasillos para tomar el ascensor, cuándo veo al desgraciado que me trae loca.

Bien.. esta sólo, voy a pasar y saludarlo, nada más..

Tomo aire y aquí voy...

Paso a su lado, queriendo saludarlo pero algo en mi no me deja.

\- ¡Becky! - me asustó, contengo la respiración y volteo lentamente

\- Dean.. - trato de respirar lento

\- Es... tu cumpleaños ¿Cierto? - preguntó con la mirada baja

\- Si.. así es - intento no hacer contacto visual

Sonríe - Feliz Cumpleaños Rebecca.. - veo como se acerca, parecía que estuviera en cámara lenta, por lo cuál me dio la oportunidad de apreciar cada detalle de su cara.

Él.. me abrazó, por un instante mi mente viajó a otro mundo, pero regresó a tiempo para corresponder el abrazo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero... no quería que ese abrazo terminará.

Se separó lentamente de mi, quería aferrarme a él pero.. eso me traería problemas con.. ella.

\- Luego te doy tu regalo - me guiño un ojo

Creo que me sonroje.

\- Aah.. - Oh miren, Rebecca se puso nerviosa frente a Dean, que novedad - No te preocupes, no es necesario

\- Lo sé - sonrió

Luego todo se volvió silencio, un agradable silencio..

\- ¡REBECCA! - alguien gritó mi nombre, era Maryse que venía corriendo como podía

\- Maryse.. - me abrazó

\- ¿Qué haces nena? Ya te estamos esperando -

\- En mi defensa puedo decir que fue Dean quien me entretuvo - dije rápidamente

\- Oh - lo vio - ven con nosotras -

\- Vamos - sonrió

\- ¿No tienes planes? - pregunte, toda despistada yo

\- No - seguía sonriendo.. maldito, si supieras lo que provocas en mi cada vez que lo haces..

Instintivamente sonreí, nos dirigimos a un lugar dónde había muchos globos.. amo los globos, el día apenas está empezando, así que ha disfrutarlo.


	28. Capítulo 28

Dean.. Jonathan... Dean.. Jonathan... ¡Maldición! Esos nombres invaden mi mente, desde mi cumpleaños hemos tenido contacto pero no como a mi me gustaría.. yo quisiera..

\- Tierra llamando a Becky -

\- ¿Eh? - oh, cierto, estoy con Charlotte y AJ

\- Deja de pensar en Dean y hazme caso - Charlotte cruzó sus brazos

\- N-no estoy pensando en él.. -

\- Claro y yo no soy fenomenal -

\- Fenomenalmente modesto - dijo Charlotte

\- Hey.. - Allen hizo puchero

Reí levemente

\- ¿Quieren saber lo que vi en el teléfono de Renee? - abrí los ojos como platos cuándo AJ preguntó

\- Claro, ¿Verdad Rebecca? - me dirigió una mirada pícara

\- Si.. - dije, con un poco de miedo

\- Una foto de ella como fondo de pantalla -

\- ¿Sola? - preguntó la rubia

\- Sep -

\- Oh, vaya.. - fue lo único que pude decir

Suena el celular de AJ, ve quien es y..

\- Es mi esposa, nos vemos luego -

\- Dile que le mando saludos - dije

\- Retweet - rió Ashley

Aj asintió y se retiró del lugar para contestar

\- Y nos quedamos solas.. - dije para luego soltar un suspiro

\- Si.. -

\- ¿Noche de chicas? - propuse

\- Noche de chicas - respondió con felicidad

En la noche vimos películas de terror, romance y comedia mientras comíamos cosas light (según)  
Pero.. ella se estuvo mensajeando con alguien, ambos contestaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, luego tratare de sacarle la sopa.. pero creo saber de quien se trata.  
C.


	29. Capítulo 29

Días, Semanas.. han pasado y no logro sacarme de la cabeza a ese castaño de hermosos ojos azules y hoyuelos lindos.

No pasamos de conversaciones simples, nada avanza, tanto en mi vida amorosa como luchisticamente hablando.

Aun lo veo con admiración, como una fan más.

Me conformo con seguir en la misma marca que él, seguir poco a poco.. tras él.


	30. Capítulo 30

Hoy es Lunes de Raw, al parecer habrá una "sacudida" por eso se nos citó ir al estadio.

Últimamente me siento mejor, más animada, con más energía, sin preocuparme demasiado por cosas sin importancia, espero seguir así.

Quede en ir a desayunar con Ashley.

 **Mi Reina** 👑

 _¿Quieres que pase por ti?_

Si no es mucho pedir :'3

 _Si lo es, te cobraré (?_

Zanahoria mala 😯

 _-w-_

 **Leído** 9:25 AM

Luego de desayunar nos dirigimos al estadio.

\- ¿Les han dicho a quienes cambiaran? - Preguntó Charlotte mientras bajaba el volumen de la música

\- No.. ¿Y a ustedes? - pregunté sin apartar mi vista de la carretera

\- Tampoco, ojalá me mandaran contigo -

\- ¿Por qué soy tu chofer? -

\- ¡Si! ¡Y mi príncipe anaranjado! - dijo para luego reir

Yo también reí, amo pasar tiempo con ella, es la mejor amiga que cualquiera podría pedir.

Llegamos al estadio, entramos y lo primero que hice fue buscar a ciertas personitas con la mirada.

\- ¿Buscas a Jonathan? - me preguntó Ashley mientras me seguía el paso

\- ¿Eh? - volteé a verla - No, para nada.. - Respondí cabizbaja - Busco a..

\- ¡HARDYS! - escuche la voz de.. ¿Pamela?

Si, era ella, veo como corre para abrazarlos, oh, quiero hacer lo mismo..

Ashley y yo con acercamos.

\- Hola chicos - saluda la reina

\- ¡Hola! - dijeron los hermanos al unísono

Yo di un pequeño grito de fan loca, mi sonrisa se alargo lo más que pudo, los chicos me correspondieron con otra sonrisa.

Platicamos un rato, hasta que vi a Dean llegar con.. Renee, obviamente, igual no deje que eso me desanimara, nos saludaron y siguieron su camino, espero no hayan notado mi mirada llena de deseo hacía Dean.

Raw estaba a punto de comenzar así que entramos al camerino de Charlotte para verlo desde ahí.

Oh, al parecer Miz y Maryse han sido cambiados a Raw, lástima, los extrañaré, me río ante sus ocurrencias en ese segmento hasta que suena una música bastante familiar.

Mierda..

\- ¿Dean? ¿Dean ha sido cambiado a Raw? - pregunté como si no fuera tan obvio

\- Oh.. no te preocupes, igual lo podrás seguir viendo.. a escondidas - comentó mi amiga y por algún motivo, eso me hizo reír

\- Ay.. bueno, ni modo.. -

Ella tiene una lucha ésta noche así que se alista mientras yo sigo viendo el programa.. con la esperanza de ser cambiada también.

Pasan las horas y nada, Raw termina y yo no sé como sentirme con respecto a ser separada de Dean, si bien no es mi pareja.. es el chico que me gusta y me dolerá no poder verlo todos los días, vale.. tampoco "todos" los días pero.. ash.. eso.

\- Aun debo ducharme ¿Me esperas? -

\- Te dije que lo hicieras luego de que terminara tu lucha -

Charlotte hizo un puchero tan tierno que solté un suspiro que al parecer ella tomo como un "Ok"

\- Pero saldré a caminar un poco -

\- Ok, ok, no me tardaré -

Salí con mi bolsa en mano, tal vez busqué a Finn o Sami, caminé un poco y algunos se despedían, gente que no tiene que esperar a su reina..

Vi a Pamela y Fergal platicando, muy juntos, tal vez en el pasado eso hubiera hecho que me pusiera celosa, tengo una maldición con los chicos de ojos claros, o no me corresponden o tienen novia..

Prefiero dejarlos solos, sigo caminando y veo como Rami y Kevin se pelean por.. ¿Comida? Eso hace que ria levemente, sigo caminando, me gusta, amo ver como la gente se va yendo y el estadio poco a poco queda más vacío que el corazón de mi ex.

No sé cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que empecé a caminar ¿15 minutos tal vez? Quien sabe..

A unos cuantos pasos de mi veo a Dean, solo..

Me acerco, dejando mi timidez a un lado.

\- Hey - dije mientras me acercaba, haciendo mi cabeza a un lado mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

\- Hola Becky - respondió tan lindo como siempre - ¿Ya te vas? -

Negué con la cabeza - Estoy esperando a Ashley ¿Y tú? -

\- Espero a Renee - rió - Rubias, como nos hacen esperar

Solté una pequeña risa - Si.. - luego todo se volvió silencioso pero yo seguía con una sonrisa en mis labios y por algún motivo, él también

Tal vez.. solo tal vez..

\- Dean.. - negué rápido con la cabeza -No, Jonathan.. -

\- ¿Si? - inclinó un poco su cabeza a un lado, un tanto confundido

\- Yo.. - siento como si pudiera decirle todo lo que siento por él y el motivo de esos sentimientos - Quiero decirte que tu.. - veo sus manos, noto un anillo, no puedo apartar mi mirada de eso

\- ¿Mm? ¿Esto? - alza un poco su mano y señala el anillo - Verás.. me case con Renee - dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sentí como algo dentro de mi se rompía

\- Lamento no haberte invitado pero fue algo rápido e improvisado - rasco su nuca

Yo no podía moverme, ni decir nada, ni siquiera llorar, sabía que esto podía pasar pero no estaba preparada para asimilarlo.

\- ¿Becky? - movió una de sus manos en frente de mi cara - ¿Rebecca, estás bien? - su voz se tornó algo preocupada

\- ¡Hola Dean! - sentí como alguien jaló mis manos - ¡Adiós Dean!

Era Ashley, corrimos hasta el estacionamiento, paramos hasta encontrar mi auto, entramos, como pude por que aún estaba que no lo podía creer, ninguna de las dos dijo nada hasta que..

\- ¿Lo sabías? - pregunté a punto de llorar

\- Yo.. también me enteré hoy... -

\- Oh... - fue lo único que pude decir antes de que mis lagrimas empezarán a caer


	31. Capítulo 31

Han pasado unas semanas desde que me entere que Jonathan y Renee.. bueno, eso, lo he estado evitando cuándo ambas marcas de juntan, definitivamente no podía verlo a la cara luego se haberme paralizado ante la noticia de su casamiento. He intentado superarlo.. siento que no podre hacerlo pero tal vez solo necesito algo de tiempo..

Hoy también se juntaran ambas marcas y sé que cuando lo vea, saldré corriendo como hace meses atrás lo hacía, lo bueno es que Ashley me ha estado ayudando.

...

Llegué al estadio, sola, evitando a los "innombrables" mi vista se fijaba en cada esquina, contemplando cada espacio del estadio, vi a Rami, por alguna razón; al hablar con él, me olvidaba de todo a mi alrededor, supongo que puede ser gracias a su extremada e increíble ternura.

\- Hola Rami - me acerqué a él depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla, su barba me hacía cosquillas

\- Hola Beck - sonrió - ¿Có-como estás? - creo que dudo en preguntar eso

Sonreí ante su aspecto, parecía que tenía miedo de haber hecho algo malo - Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, Rami - él sonrió nuevamente - ¿Tú cómo estás?

\- Bien, bien - respondió mientras hacía un pequeño baile, no pude evitar reír

\- Me alegra oír eso - dije entre risas

\- Sabes.. - paré de reír para poner atención a sus palabras - me alegra que me cambiarán a SmackDown..

\- ¡Live! - dije con una gran sonrisa

\- Eso - sonrió - Es genial porque estás tú y también Kevin, solo falta Fergal

\- Cierto pero si pasan a Fergal para acá, también tendrían que traer a Pamela -

\- Y también a Colby - no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa

\- ¿También los shippeas? - reí esperando que entendiera mi pregunta

Él también rió - Supongo que un poco - reí aun más ante su respuesta

\- Y yo que te shippeaba con Finn -

\- Hey - parece que llamamos la atención de la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor gracias a nuestras delicadas risas

Él terminó de reír y me dedicó la mirada más tierna y dulce que nunca antes hubiera podido imaginar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté sonriendo

\- No, nada - mostró una gran sonrisa

\- Rami.. - golpeé ligeramente su hombro

\- Golpeas como niña - se burló

\- Aah ¿si? - lo mire desafiante - ¿Quieres ver como ésta niña te rompe el brazo?

\- Mmm.. preferiría un abrazo - acto seguido me abrazó

Al principio lo vi sospechoso, aun "queriendo" romperle el brazo pero me relaje y rodeé mis brazos en su cuello para sellar el abrazo, fue cálido y reconfortante.

\- Me gusta verte así.. - susurró en mi oído

\- ¿Así cómo? - hice lo mismo

\- Feliz.. - de pronto empecé a llorar, era verdad.. desde que me "enamore" de Dean, solo había estado sufriendo, aun que en todo caso, era por mi culpa

Rami me abrazó más fuerte, así no dando oportunidad de que los demás me vieran, traté de tranquilizarme, mi respiración era pesada, Rami se separó un poco y besó mi frente.

\- Te llevaré a comer helado.. - volvió a susurrar, provocando que lo viera a los ojos, sonrió y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo

...

Luego de nuestra escapada por el helado, Rami fue llamado por Shane

\- Nos vemos al rato - revolvió mi cabello y se fue

\- Sip - es al único que le perdonó que haga eso

Caminé un poco, ésta vez sin preocupaciones, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, tal vez se debía ha que el helado estuvo delicioso; caminé hasta que pude ver a dos personas.. Dean y Renee, me congelé por unos segundos pero sacudí mi cabeza un poco, tome una gran bocanada de aire, exhale tratando de relajarme y avance hacía ellos.

\- H-hola.. - saludé un poco nerviosa

\- Hola Becky - dijo Renee, su esposo solo se limitó a sonreírme

\- Yo.. - no sabía como hacer esto.. - quería mm.. ah.. - trataba de evitar hacer contacto visual con alguno de los dos

Ellos rieron un poco ante mi patético aspecto.

\- So-solo quería fe-felicitarlos - sonreí tímidamente y continúe antes de que pudieran decir algo - Perdonen por no haberlo hecho antes.. pe-pero tenía problemas y a causa de ello estuve tan distraída que.. se-se me olvidó felicitarlos en cuando me enteré.. - rasque mi nuca, seguro era todo un espectáculo verme así

Inesperadamente.. recibí un abrazo por parte de ambos, estaba cerca de Dean.. contuve unas lágrimas que amenazaron con salir, se separaron de mi tembloroso cuerpo y sonrieron.

\- Gracias Rebecca - dijo Renee

\- Si, gracias zanahoria - Dean sonrió

\- De na-nada - traté de sonreír un poco - Bu-bueno, los dejo.. te-tengo que ir a.. a.. ah por allá - corrí, creo que dijeron algo más pero no alcancé a escuchar bien

Corrí hasta el camerino de Ashley, no sé si había llegado ya pero antes de averiguarlo, descanse un poco recargándome en su puerta. Ahora.. me sentí aliviada, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

\- ¿Beck? - escuché la voz de Ashley

Fije mi mirada en ella, suspire y luego le dediqué una sonrisa llena de paz y sinceridad.

Estoy segura de que superare a Jonathan Good y deseo que sea feliz junto a la persona que ama, como espero serlo yo algún día.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Y así concluye ésta historia uwu Gracias por el apoyo.**


End file.
